


He Never Ceased to Surprise Him

by YurisSpanx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurisSpanx/pseuds/YurisSpanx
Summary: When Victor hears Yuuri calling his name in such a desperate, pleading tone, he can do nothing but rush to his aid.





	1. Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be another sexy moment in Yuuri and Victor's relationship, so subscribe for more smut!

The hotel room was quiet as Victor shut the door with barely a click of the latch. The faint rustle from the bedroom made him smile. Yuuri was still in bed, perhaps shifting between the sheets with restless lethargy as he woke up. Victor set two takeaway coffee cups on the kitchen counter and slipped his gloves off. Steam seeped through the lips of the cups and warmed his bare hands. The bitter coffee mingled with a warm, musky smell Victor had come to associate with Yuuri’s morning hard-ons (not that Yuuri knew he knew about those). Victor took in soft breaths of the scent and drew his bottom lip into his mouth, eyelids drooping. 

 

“Oh! Victor!” a high, breathy moan came through the ajar bedroom door. 

 

Shock flinched in Victor’s abdomen and his cock nudged upwards against his fly. He pressed two fingers between his parted lips, like dipping into Yuuri’s warm, wet dream, and grazed his teeth against the tips. 

 

A louder moan sounded from the bedroom, and Victor clenched his fist against his mouth. Slowly, without sound, he stepped towards the bedroom door. As he got closer, he could hear a faint buzzing and a squelch. He unzipped his fly before his cock popped open on its own. 

 

His damp fingertips tapped softly against the door, swinging it further ajar, and he stared with awe at the scene spread across his own bed. 

 

Yuuri’s face was pressed into the pillow Victor had been sleeping on not long ago, moaning against it through wet, pink lips. His shoulders were down, and his hands were tangled in the sheets. His back curved upwards, over his flexing stomach and turgid cock leaking precome onto Victor’s sheets. His knees were apart, pressing into the mattress. And there, as if splayed just for Victor’s eyes, his ass rocked and squeezed around a large purple vibrator. 

 

Victor swallowed a moan and freed his cock from his briefs, stepping into the room. Another cry of his name drew him closer, right behind Yuuri’s ass, knees against the foot of the bed. 

 

“Victor!” Yuuri whined and rocked back. 

 

Victor's hands caught his hips and brought them back against his cock, fitting it between those clenching ass cheeks. The vibrator hummed against the base of his cock. 

 

Yuuri trembled, twisted his upper body to stare at Victor with wide, fearful eyes. His cheeks were red, his forehead dotted with sweat. 

 

“You called?” Victor murmured and winked. 

 

Yuuri blinked, still and tense, before the fear melted from him and he squirmed in Victor’s grip. The movements against Victor's cock were exquisite. 

 

“Yes!” Yuuri moaned and nodded. “Please, Victor!” He tossed his head and sank back down, only his hips canted upwards. 

 

“Don't hide, Yuuri,” Victor said with a playful lilt. 

 

He reached forward to press a hand against Yuuri’s chest and pull him up and back against his own body. Yuuri’s bare back writhed against the front of his coat. 

 

“What a big toy,” Victor murmured against Yuuri’s blushing ear. “How’d you sneak that in your suitcase? Did you think you could keep this a secret from me? Or did you want this?” 

 

Victor rocked his hips tight against Yuuri’s, his cock pressing the toy in deeper. Yuuri moaned, back arching and shoulders grinding against Victor’s lapels. 

 

“Did you want me to see?” Victor persisted. “Did you want me to know what a size queen you are?”

 

Yuuri only stuttered out wordless syllables in response. 

 

Victor released him forward onto the mattress, where he sprawled, ass tilted upwards. After taking a moment to admire the way Yuuri’s rim stretched around the buzzing toy, Victor steadied his cock with a hand at the base and pressed the thick, blunt tip against that ring of muscle. Yuuri shivered with a whine that choked off into sharp breaths as Victor’s cock began to rub circles around the toy. 

 

The buzzing silicone touched beneath Victor’s foreskin, and he cried out, bucking forward. Yuuri fell flat on the mattress and the buzzing stopped. He rolled over and stared and Victor with a pout. 

 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Victor cooed as he crawled over Yuuri. 

 

He thumbed at the pout, and Yuuri licked out at his thumb print. The heavy fabric of Victor’s coat fell around Yuuri’s naked body, cocooning them. They gasped as their cocks brushed lengthways. Victor reached down and felt for the protruding end of the vibrator. He twisted it, rubbed Yuuri’s slick rim, then pulled it out with a sharp tug. Yuuri gasped and shook, a large bead of precome leaking from his cock. Victor tossed the vibrator aside and swiped a finger over Yuuri's slit, collecting the fluid and stroking it along his tongue. He hummed in enjoyment at the salty taste, Yuuri’s taste. 

 

After slowly sliding his finger out of his mouth, he murmured, “What were you going to do when you’d come all over my sheets, hmm?”

 

Yuuri flushed and avoided Victor’s gaze. He hooked his legs around his hips and pulled him closer. The head of Victor’s cock nudged Yuuri’s flexing rim, so, so slick. It leaked lube with every squeeze. 

 

“Victor,” Yuuri moaned low, making Victor’s pelvis twitch, “I feel so empty. Please fill me.”

 

Victor hesitated just a moment, marveling at Yuuri’s unfocused, lidded eyes and irresistible voice. Sweat tracked its way down his neck, and Victor lapped at it slowly, ending with a suck beneath Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri whined and bucked upwards, engulfing the head of Victor’s cock with his warm, wet hole, taking him in so easily. Victor groaned and his hips snapped forward, deep into that slick heat. Yuuri exhaled with a grunt, gave Victor a squeeze, then began rocking up in a quick rhythm that sent Victor’s mind reeling. 

 

“Oh, Victor, you're so big!” Yuuri moaned. 

 

Victor licked between those lewd lips as he met Yuuri’s thrusts, filling him to the hilt. His balls slapped against Yuuri’s ass cheeks.  

 

“Yes, yes!” Yuuri clawed at the sheets beneath them. 

 

Even as his body trembled, he kept up his quick pace, the force of his thrusts reverberating through him. Victor bit his own lip to release the tension his pelvis wanted to expel too soon. The air between them was humid and smelt cloyingly of musk and sweat. Victor was damp beneath his winter clothes. 

 

At a particularly delicious squeeze from Yuuri, Victor’s whole body twitched and heat rushed to his groin. He slapped the outside of Yuuri’s thigh, making him flinch just as hot cum spilt inside him. They thrust hard and fast through their shared orgasm, groaning into each other's mouths. Too soon, their movements became sloppy, jerky, and oversensitive. Victor stilled inside Yuuri’s cum-slick hole, though it still squeezed his now flaccid cock, milking their aftershocks. 

 

Yuuri whined into their lazy kisses as Victor melted into his body. Sweat and cum-soaked fabric squelched between them, and they giggled, breaking their kiss. 

 

“Who taught you that?” Victor murmured. 

 

Yuuri blinked. “What?”

 

Tapping the side of Yuuri’s nose, Victor said, “Don't play innocent with me.”

 

Yuuri shrugged, eyes wide. “Nobody. I just did it.”

 

“Well,” Victor grinned, “you can do it again.”

 

Yuuri promptly squeezed Victor’s cock, sending a sharp shock up to his shoulders and leaking cum onto the sheets. Victor squeaked and jerked back, rolling over. Legs still entwined, they giggled until lethargy slowed their breaths. They dozed until the sun shone high through their window. 


	2. Cheerleader

Yuuri stepped out of the hotel bathroom, steam billowing out behind him and warm droplets clinging to his skin. He threaded his fingers through his soggy hair and shook them as though he was casting out all of his nerves and negative thoughts about his upcoming free skate. 

 

“Yu~uri!” Victor’s voice called with playful cadence. 

 

Tension seized Yuuri’s muscles and he spun around to see Victor swinging from the door frame connecting the kitchen and the bedroom. He blushed and leapt back, accidentally dropping his towel. Victor was wearing a cropped t-shirt with ‘Yuuri’ emblazoned over the chest, a pleated skirt that began at his waist and ended just above where his butt met his thighs, and knee-high socks. They were the same navy-blue as Yuuri’s free skate outfit. 

 

“Victor!” Yuuri’s exclamation was muffled by his hands covering his mouth. His eyes kept focusing on Victor’s waist and thighs. 

 

“Like it?” Victor cocked his head. “Now I can cheer for you at the sidelines!” His cheerful smile almost hid the wicked twist in his lips and glint in his eyes. 

 

“Y-you can't wear that outside!” Yuuri wrapped his arms around his torso. 

 

“Why not? Won't it inspire you?” Victor lifted a leg high and spun on tip-toes. The skirt flew up and exposed a very sheer pair of panties fitting snug against his cock and balls. 

 

A flush scorched from Yuuri’s cheeks to his chest. “That's not appropriate cheerleading underwear!”

 

“You don't like them?” Victor’s voice softened and darkened. He stepped forward and brushed noses with Yuuri, warm steady breath mingling with the air puffing between Yuuri’s lips. “Don't you want everyone to see what's yours?”

 

Yuuri could only say, “Victor,” in a stuttering breath. 

 

He leant forward for a kiss, but Victor’s lips slid away from him as he was pushed down, past his name stitched against Victor’s strong, broad chest, past the soft skin at his waist, and beneath the skirt. The pleats rested on his head, and he found his lips grazing silky fabric. He gasped and whined, his humid breath fanning out over the panties, and the cock within them twitched. With another whine, he reached up to grip Victor’s ass, fingers snagging in frilly seams, and placed a wet kiss against the straining material. Victor's fingers laced through Yuuri’s hair as he mouthed at the head of his cock. It lengthened, hardened, and slid through a leg of the panties, leaking salty precum into Yuuri’s mouth. 

 

“Maybe you're right,” Victor murmured. “I won't wear them.”

 

He slid them down to pool at his ankles. His cock sprang up, lifting the skirt’s pleats. Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes, and gave Victor’s cock one last lick before standing up. Victor shivered as Yuuri pulled him down for a deep kiss, a steady hand against the back of his neck. His tongue pressed inside and Victor gave it a firm suck. 

 

As they parted, Victor groaned. “I taste so good on your tongue.”

 

Yuuri laughed and nipped at Victor’s bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around his bare waist and lifted him up as Victor’s legs wrapped around him. Victor’s gaze, so close to Yuuri’s, their noses touching, was sparkling with enchantment, and his breaths were gasps. Yuuri flushed, gripped him tighter, and carried him to his bed. The sheets rippled out around them as they fell against the mattress. Their cocks slid together and they moaned in unison. 

 

As Yuuri kissed from Victor’s lips to his ear, and down to the crook of his neck, Victor hummed and unwrapped his legs, spreading them wide. Yuuri reached down to spread his palms over the taut muscles, up over his socks, then back down to rest just outside his pelvis. Victor moaned and pressed a hand against Yuuri’s head, pushing him down. 

 

Yuuri sat up and pressed Victor’s hands into the mattress. He shushed Victor’s whines and murmured, “I want to taste all of you.”

 

Victor groaned deep and low, almost a growl, and relaxed into the mattress. His eyelids fluttered closed and he lay pliant under each stroke of Yuuri’s hands.

 

Yuuri smoothed Victor’s crop top up to rest under his armpits, exposing his chest. It rose and fell gently with each of Victor’s breaths. Slowly, Yuuri kissed down the middle valley, and up to peck at a nipple. Victor squirmed and sighed beneath him, so he did it again, this time taking the whole nipple into his mouth and sucking wetly. He laved his tongue over the pink, turgid flesh, pursed his lips around it, and kissed around the areola. Any tickle or friction against the outer edge made Victor’s breaths high and loud.

 

At the opposite nipple, Yuuri found a mirror of reactions in Victor, and worked him into a panting mess as he manipulated the malleable flesh. It stood hard and erect by the time he was done.

 

He kissed and sucked down into the slight dip of his waist, eliciting sharp gasps and shifts beneath him. When he got to the waistband of the skirt, he flipped it up and edged around Victor’s groin, teasing at the dip above his thigh. Victor’s hand came to rest on Yuuri’s head, but he didn't push, merely panted and watched through fluttering pale eyelashes. 

 

Yuuri kissed over Victor’s thighs, and found the backs were the most sensitive. He kissed down one leg and trailed his fingertips down the other, making Victor squirm, giggle, and press his legs into the mattress. Hooking a finger into the top of a sock, Yuuri pinged it against Victor’s calf, then crawled back up his body. 

 

Victor took Yuuri’s chin in a hand, with a soft and intent stare, and pressed two fingers to his lips. Yuuri accepted them, coaxing them in with flicks of his tongue. His mouth watered at the suggestion and drool pooled between Victor’s fingers. With a warm throb, he felt precum leak from the head of his cock and onto Victor’s skirt with a ‘pat’. 

 

“You think your pretty mouth can fit my big cock?” Victor murmured, tapping Yuuri’s mouth open wide.

 

Yuuri moaned, hips rocking of their own accord. He lapped at Victor’s wet fingers one last time, then shifted down until Victor’s legs were spread out around his shoulders. Not quite done with his teasing, he kissed Victor’s balls and trailed his fingertips around his pelvis.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor begged, tugging gently at Yuuri’s hair and guiding him up until his mouth aligned with the head of his cock.

 

Anticipatory precum quivered at the slit. Yuuri lapped it up, a quick swipe of the tongue against the turgid head. Victor whimpered, fisted his hand in Yuuri’s hair, and rolled his hips up. His cock nudged Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri pressed a hand into Victor’s hip, pressing him into the mattress, and circled the other around the base of his cock. With a relieved moan, Victor stilled. 

 

Reverently, Yuuri took the head of Victor’s cock into his mouth. He groaned at the weight against his tongue, sending vibrations through that thick member and making Victor cry out. He flattened his tongue against the underside, and took more into his mouth. A greedy desperation seized him, but he forced himself to take it slow. As Victor’s length reached the back of his tongue, his throat constricted and he whimpered. He knew he could deep-throat; he’d practiced with his dildo, but he still feared he’d come up coughing and spluttering. Perhaps he should keep his lips just under the base of his cock and let his hand twist Victor into release. 

 

The sure, steady hand at the back of Yuuri’s head and the gasps and moans coming from Victor’s parted lips gave Yuuri confidence. He took him deeper, deeper, and yes, his throat did constrict around the head of Victor’s cock, but that only made Victor moan louder, panting and tossing his head against the sheets. Yuuri hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head, lips dragging up and down Victor’s length, and there, Victor really lost it. His voice cracked, his toes curled on Yuuri’s shoulders, and his veins throbbed against Yuuri’s lips. 

 

Quivering and squirming, Victor came down Yuuri’s throat in a hot flow. Yuuri swallowed around the softening head and lapped up the remaining fluid. Licking his lips, he crawled up Victor’s body and gave him a sloppy kiss, tongue delving deep. Victor let out a delighted groan. As their lips parted, Yuuri smiled at the milky residue glossing Victor’s mouth.

 

“So vain.” Yuuri tapped Victor’s cheek. “You love the taste of your own cum.”

 

Victor’s lashes fluttered and he smirked, stroking Yuuri’s cheek in return. “Cock slut.”

 

A throb bloomed in Yuuri’s groin and a thick line of precum leaked from his cock. His blush felt like fire licking at his skin.

 

Victor bit his lip. “Mmm, you know it, huh?”

 

Yuuri shivered and nodded. His eyes wouldn’t focus. He felt a sudden desperation to come. Victor must have noticed, for he slid down, beneath Yuuri’s body, and gripped his ass. As his legs were spread open, fingers delving so close to his flinching hole, Yuuri moaned into the sheets.

 

Victor licked a stripe down Yuuri’s cock, over his balls, and down his perineum. His tongue came so close to Yuuri’s rim, and yes, it felt so good, a warm, soft tingle that went straight up his spine and into the base of his skull, but he snapped his legs closed and rolled over onto his butt. An utterly embarrassing sound came from his throat.

 

“Ohhh.” Victor smoothed a hand down Yuuri’s side and rolled on top of him. “My shy cutie.”

 

Yuuri panted and tangled his fingers in the sheets. At the sweet press of Victor’s pursed lips on the head of his cock, Yuuri’s tension melted and his whines laced his breaths. He rubbed his thighs together, rim still twitching, but now with a delicious throb. Victor circled his hand around Yuuri’s cock and rubbed his thumb up a vain. He kept his writhing body still with a gentle hand, and took the head of his cock into his mouth.

 

Victor’s lips looked so pretty around his cock; Yuuri couldn’t look away, though his eyes could barely focus. Those pretty lips parted with a pop, leaving only hot breath moving over his cock, then submerged him again in tight, wet heat. 

 

“Ah!” Yuuri gasped. 

 

Victor’s eyes flicked up, his mouth still circled around Yuuri’s cock, but Yuuri could swear the corners were tweaked up in an impish smile. Again and again, Victor sucked and released pressure, holding the base of Yuuri’s cock in a steady hand. Yuuri’s pelvis throbbed with mounting pleasure, and his body tensed and relaxed in waves. Then, with his deft tongue, Victor stroked Yuuri’s slit and rubbed the circle of his hand up and down, faster, faster, until Yuuri’s brain fell to pieces and his feet pressed into the mattress. With a gasp and a shudder, he came in Victor’s face. 

 

Victor squeaked, laughed, and sat up. “Wow!” He swiped a streak of cum off his cheek and popped his finger in his mouth. “Ah! Even better than mine.”

 

Yuuri stared at him in shock and embarrassment, lips pressing into his mouth. Aftershocks rippled through him whenever he shifted. 

 

“What?” Victor cocked his head with a silly grin. 

 

When Yuuri didn’t speak, only able to huff hot breath out of his nostrils, Victor lunged forward and pressed his forehead against Yuuri’s. 

 

Yuuri wrinkled his nose at the feeling of Victor’s cum-filled fringe. “Eww!”

 

He tried to wriggle out from under Victor, only to be caught around the waist. Wet kisses peppered his neck, and he couldn’t help but giggle, no longer struggling. One leg dangled from the bed, trailing like the messy sheets. 

 

Suddenly, he remembered his imminent free skate, and sat bolt upright, knocking Victor back. 

 

“I can’t go like this!” He touched his gross forehead and neck, and stood up on wobbly feet. “I need another shower.”

 

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and trailed after him. “Me too, me too!”

 

Yuuri had half a mind to shut him out of the bathroom, but Victor darted in first, pulling him in by the waist as his skirt bounced with each step. Yuuri squeaked as he was flattened against the shower door. He reached up to smooth Victor’s hair out of his eyes, then tugged at a strand.

 

“Okay, let’s wash this, hmm?”


	3. Look

Yuuri’s relaxed body was reclined along one side of the king-size bed, barely utilising the space he had. His legs were tucked in a demure pose and a book was perched in his hands. His glasses looked like they were going to slip off his nose and fall on the pages, until he pressed them against his face in a gesture that was somehow elegant and awkward at the same time. Victor squished his own cheeks and danced on his toes for a moment, before springing onto the bed.

Yuuri squawked and dropped his book. “Victor, I lost my place.”

“Here’s your place.” Victor took Yuuri’s finger and guided it to his lips. He gave it a soft kiss.

Yuuri’s frown melted into laughter and he leant forward for a kiss, crushing the spine of his book in the process. “Oops.” His shoulders rose sheepishly, and he put the book on his bedside table without taking his eyes off Victor.

“You’re adorable.” Victor ran his thumb up Yuuri’s palm.

Yuuri’s head ducked and he shook his head almost imperceptibly.

Nudging Yuuri’s chin up, Victor said, “and sexy.”

Yuuri flushed, then shivered as Victor stroked the skin between the low collar of his pajamas. He leant in, muttered, “You are,” then kissed Victor slow and deep.

Their pajamas slowly dispersed about the bed, rumpled and smelling of late-morning sleep. Yuuri’s naked body flexed and shivered against Victor’s as he moved beside him, beneath him, above him. As they broke apart with little gasps, he sat up, arching over Victor, hands pressing against his chest. Victor stroked down his sides, then around to his ass, pert and spread. Victor squeezed the soft flesh. He wanted to watch it, just as he wanted to watch the flushed cock before him.

He took Yuuri’s hands and sat up, and Yuuri rocked back on his haunches.

“Hmm?” Yuuri flicked him a sultry glare.

Victor kissed and licked at the crook of Yuuri’s neck, then slid out from under him. He walked to the wardrobe across from the bed and opened it. Bolted to the inside of the door was a full-length mirror.

“I was thinking,” his eyes flicked between Yuuri’s flushed body and his mirror image, “this would give us a nice view.”

Yuuri placed his fingertips over his lips and stared into the mirror, blushing hard. Victor took his hands and pulled him towards the mirror, moving in behind him. Yuuri’s legs shook, and he leant back against Victor’s chest.

“You mean a nice view for you.” Yuuri’s reflection locked eyes with Victor.

“You don’t want to see,” Victor murmured into Yuri’s ear, “how beautiful you are in pleasure?” He stroked a hand down Yuuri’s torso, to rest between his tense, quivering stomach and his erect cock. It twitched, as though reaching for Victor’s hand.

Yuuri raised a hand to grip the back of Victor’s head and pulled him closer, gaze flicking from their faces to his cock to the roof. Victor bit Yuuri’s ear and his eyes flicked back down just as Victor’s hand circled around his cock. His sharp intake of breath, carrying just a hint of his voice, and the flex of his muscles was gorgeous. Victor kissed his jawline while watching their reflection.

“Mmmf.” Yuuri rolled his hips back against Victor’s cock. The arch of his body was as beautiful to watch as it was to feel. “Stretch me,” he whispered.

Victor groaned, gave Yuuri’s cock a tug, pulling a moan from his body, then released him to retrieve the lube from the bedside table. When he turned back, Yuuri was perched on the edge of the bed and rubbing the insides of his thighs. His lidded eyes fluttered darkly at Victor, and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. As if he couldn't help it, he looked at his reflection, blushed and gasped, and his eyes closed.

“Beautiful,” Victor murmured as he closed in on him, circled around behind and slid his legs under his ass.

As Victor gripped Yuuri’s legs and spread them wide around his lap, Yuuri arched forward, giving the mirror a better view despite his blush. Beneath his swollen cock and balls, his hole twitched. Victor rubbed a dry finger around the rim, making him flinch and laugh like fluttering petals.

“Tickles,” he breathed and steadied himself with a hand on Victor’s knee.

Victor slicked up his fingers with lube, more than enough, and rubbed his ring finger around in ever tightening circles, before pushing inside. Yuuri grunted and tightened his grip on Victor’s knee. Both pairs of eyes were on the disappearing digit. When Yuuri relaxed the tight pressure inside him, Victor pumped the finger in and out a few times, gathering the lube that leaked out and pushing it back in. Yuuri hummed and angled his hips so that Victor brushed his prostate when he slid in to the last knuckle. His hips jolted. Victor added a second finger and watched Yuuri's rim stretch wider, puckered skin turning smooth. Yuuri's lips parted, jaw slackened, and he released a lewd groan.

“You like being stretched, huh?” Victor slid his fingers out, then added a third on the inward stroke.

“Yeah,” Yuuri moaned and bucked his hips. Lube dripped from his tight hole and his voiced heightened into a whine. “I'm so wet for you, Vitya.”

Victor’s cock throbbed and he moaned against Yuuri’s neck. “I'm dripping for you.” He nudged the slick head against Yuuri’s back.

“Fill me.” Yuuri tipped his hips back until Victor's fingers slid out and his ass was tilted towards him. The muscles in his thighs twitched as he lifted himself up, then hesitated above the twitching head of Victor’s cock.

Victor took his hips and guided him down, crying out at the slick, tight heat that engulfed him. Looking down, he could see their deepening connection. Looking forwards, he could see the flush down Yuuri’s cheeks, neck, and chest, and the dark hue of his cock. As he sank down to the hilt, Yuuri groaned and arched.

When he was ready, he lifted himself up on his own, thighs and stomach quivering, hands up in his hair, head thrown back but eyes still fluttering upon his reflection. Victor groaned at the friction and rocked his hips in the rhythm that Yuuri dictated. Ass slapping against Victor's pelvis and squeezing internally, Yuuri was perfect. Victor’s head twirled with pleasure, tingling behind his eyes and at the base of his brain. Still, he retained enough composure to wrap his hand around Yuuri's cock and milk it, spreading the precum down its length.

“My Yuuri’s eros is so good,” Victor muttered into Yuuri’s shoulder in his delirium. “You look so good. The slope of your back, your ass just swallowing up my cock, and your dick so thick and wet in my hand -” he broke off with a high pitched whine. He was close, too close, pressure building up in his balls. “Fuck - I'm gonna-”

Yuuri lifted himself up and off Victor’s cock and spun around to face him. The pressure simmered, thwarted in its bid for release. Yuuri's lips hovered above Victor’s as his ass hovered above his twitching cock.

Smirking, he said, “Already such a mess?”

Victor whined, face flushed, and nipped at Yuuri’s lower lip. He twisted his hand around Yuuri’s cock to watch his expression melt in pleasure.

“I'm ready,” Victor whispered.

Yuuri sank down upon him, and they both groaned in relief. They watched over Yuuri’s shoulder, eyes dark and wet upon the sight of Yuuri being filled once more.

Yuuri hummed. “It does look good.”

He tilted his ass up towards the mirror, which added pressure to the upper side of Victor’s cock. Gasping, Victor pumped Yuuri's cock quickly, trying to bring him to the same pre-orgasmic state he was in. He sucked on Yuuri's neck and grazed his teeth along the sweaty skin. Yuuri bounced faster, with shorter thrusts that kept Victor deep inside him. It was too much pressure, heat, and friction. Victor bit down as his orgasm built. Yuuri cried out, tossed his head, and his hips stuttered. His internal clenching sent them both over the edge.

Panting, they watched Victor’s cum leak out around his softening cock, then their jellied limbs gave way and they collapsed in a tangle of limbs on the mattress. The muscles in Victor’s back ached with a soft throb.

Yuuri lay his head on Victor’s chest and stilled, his breathing slowing. Little twitches and scratches showed that he was still awake, but Victor let him pretend. Closing his eyes, he settled in for a long think about a provocative comment that would keep Yuuri blushing about this morning for days to come. 


	4. Gold

Yuuri set his silver medal on the coffee table, and turned back to see Victor hanging his coat up behind their hotel room door. His cheeks were flushed with cold, and his eyes were bright. Smiling to the brim with affection, Yuuri ducked his head. 

 

“I'll have a shower,” he said, moving towards the bathroom, “but don't go anywhere.”

 

He gave Victor what he hoped was an alluring smile as he disappeared around the doorframe. 

 

“But Yuuri!” Victor whined as the door closed between them. “Can't I help?”

 

Yuuri chuckled. “Be patient.”

 

Victor hummed, obedient but disgruntled. 

 

Yuuri stared at his own reflection, at his laughing eyes and rumpled hair. A shot of anxiety ran through him, pumping his heart and tingling out of his fingertips. He tried to imagine it leaving him as dancing, sparkling particles. He breathed in deep and nodded. He may not have won gold, but he would be gold for Victor. 

 

So he washed himself thoroughly, both inside and out, careful not to take too long and test Victor’s patience. As he scrubbed his hair with a towel, he unzipped his toiletry bag and dug around for the gold tube he'd bought in a rare moment away from Victor. Sparkly gold lube squeezed out of it, and he dabbed it on his lips like gloss. Under the bright bathroom lights, it glistened far wetter than gloss, but at least it would catch Victor’s attention. 

 

Next, he coated his cock with light strokes, just enough pressure to make it erect. He blushed at the sight of it glittering, every vein and ridge catching the light. Warmth settled in his pelvis. 

 

He slicked his fingers with even more lube and bent over the counter, reaching behind himself. His sphincter opened eagerly under the pressure of his index finger. Biting down on his gasps, he gave himself a quick and thorough prepping, with just enough time to revel in the slight burn of being stretched. At three fingers, he accidentally brushed his prostate and cried out. 

 

“Yuuri, are you having fun without me?” Victor sang through the door.

 

Yuuri squeaked, slipped his fingers out, and washed them hurriedly. When he opened the door, Victor was right there, hanging from the frame and wearing nothing but tiny black briefs. Yuuri's pelvis warmed at the sight of his bare skin and the bulging fabric. 

 

“Wow!” Victor gasped and lunged forward to cover Yuuri's slick lips with his own. 

 

Yuuri gripped Victor’s biceps to steady himself, and submitted to Victor’s mouth. He whined into the tight space between them. Victor’s hot, sweet breath fanned over his face as their lips slid apart. 

 

“Mmm, tastes like,” he murmured lowly, “marzipan?”

 

Yuuri nodded and leant in to lick at the glitter now dusting Victor’s lips. Victor kissed him gently, then looked down and gasped, delighted. 

 

“Another gold for me to kiss?”

 

He knelt down, and Yuuri moaned before those lips even touched his cock. Up and down the length, Victor pecked, licked, and sucked. Yuuri's knees shook, and he gripped the doorframe and the back of Victor’s neck for balance. Each wet slurp made him shiver, and each brush of friction flared in his pelvis. His toes curled into the join between the carpet and tiles. 

 

“Vic-victor.” Yuuri squirmed. His inner walls throbbed and squelched as he clenched. “Victor - unh.” He guided Victor’s head away from his cock and looked down at him under low lashes. “One more gold for you.”

 

He slid away from Victor, letting go of him only when he was out of reach, and leaving his hand extended behind him. Victor’s eyes were dark and dilated as he followed him to the coffee table. With hands planted firmly on the glazed wood, Yuuri bent over and canted his backside up. A muffled gasp came from Victor, and Yuuri craned his neck to see him biting his fingers. 

 

“Beautiful!” he whispered with utmost reverence as he knelt behind Yuuri. 

 

Breath tickled between Yuuri’s ass cheeks and he flinched forward despite the yearning throbbing inside him. But the kiss Victor pressed against Yuuri's rim was so warm and gentle that Yuuri melted back. 

 

“Is this what you thought about beside the ice?” Victor’s voice was muffled between Yuuri's ass cheeks. 

 

His tongue lapped over Yuuri’s rim, wet, soft and textured. Yuuri choked on a cry and gasped loud as Victor did it again, and again, in quicker and quicker strokes. Yuuri's voice skipped up an octave. He squealed into his shaking arm. Now, Victor was circling the tip of his tongue around Yuuri’s rim, dipping inside every so often and making him moan. 

 

“I can't-” Yuuri stood up, ass still perked up into Victor’s face. It wasn't that the position ached, more that he felt ready to faint from delirium. He placed the back of his hand on his forehead and panted. 

 

Victor gave him a noisy suck and slurp before picking him up and depositing him on the couch. Yuuri lay on his back with his hips and ass hanging off the end, legs spread. Two warm hands hooked in behind his knees and drew them up into a comfortable stretch, pinning them to the cushions. Yuuri looked down the length of his exposed body, at Victor’s impish smile hovering over his cock. Victor licked his lips ostentatiously, and Yuuri’s cock gave a sparkly twitch. 

 

“Stretch me while you eat me,” Yuuri whispered with a painful blush. 

 

Victor shook his head and smirked. “Now  _ you _ need patience.” 

 

His head dipped down as Yuuri's flopped back with a groan. There, they settled in for a long probe, Victor’s tongue just thick enough to tease Yuuri’s yearning to be stretched, and more than deft enough to stimulate him in places a blunt cock could not. The pleasure was like warm liquid flooding his pelvic floor. He squirmed as much as he could with Victor’s hands and face pinning him against the couch. That just made Victor tease him more, sliding his tongue out and pressing light kisses around his rim. 

 

“Victor!” Yuuri whined and reached down to tug at Victor's hair. “Please! I need-” He bit his lip and squealed. 

 

“What do you need?” Victor rose up and hovered over Yuuri. 

 

Every centimetre of Yuuri’s skin prickled and he shivered. Gazing up at Victor, he gasped, “I need to come.”

 

Victor hummed with a saccharin smile. “Maybe you'll come if I lick you for long enough.”

 

Yuuri squirmed. “I’ll go crazy first!”

 

“Ohhh,” Victor cooed and lapped at Yuuri's bottom lip. His tongue brushed Yuuri’s, tasting of marzipan and ass. 

 

Yuuri's toes curled and he gasped, “Please! Come inside me! I'll squeeze you so good, Vitya.”

 

Victor groaned and bucked, the leaking head of his cock bumping against Yuuri’s spit-slick hole. His briefs were pushed down around his thighs.

 

“Yes!” Yuuri strained upwards. 

 

Victor took in a shuddering breath and pushed in. The friction was more intense than usual, and Yuuri tossed his head with a groan. Once Victor’s cock reached the lube his tongue hadn't reached, the way was slicker, faster. Soon, he was sliding out and rocking back in, and Yuuri whimpered. 

 

The couch wobbled on its legs as Victor picked up speed. Yuuri could only eagerly accept each thrust, pinned as he was. He admired the flush in Victor’s face through blurry, lidded eyes. Mouth slack and open, his cries unleashed themselves into the quiet room, punctuated by Victor’s moans. He fumbled down his torso for his cock and stroked it at a desperate pace, digging his thumb into the slit at the upstroke. 

 

His orgasm stole his whole body, shivering and pulsing through every cell. He convulsed and spilled cum over his stomach, plus a little on Victor’s chest. Victor chuckled and kept thrusting into him, still hard and hot. Yuuri’s nerves felt so close to the surface, and he keened into his sticky hands. Every thump against his prostate jolted right through his spine. His ass squeezed reflexively. Victor moaned and shivered, eyes rolling back and hips losing their rhythm. With a few jerky last thrusts, he came inside Yuuri, filling him further and making him whine. 

 

The shift of skin on skin as Victor moved Yuuri to lay longways on the couch made Yuuri whimper. His limbs felt boneless. Victor left him for a moment, and the cool air felt much worse, too empty. But Victor soon came back with a warm washcloth to clean him up. Yuuri sighed and extended a hand to stroke down the inside of Victor’s thigh. The skin felt so soft that Yuuri was sure he was in a dream. 


End file.
